


Midnight & The Prince ~ (A Bedtime Story)

by tenkunsfw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenCas, Dog - Freeform, Freckles, LGBT mention, Lucas just really loves Chenle and would protect him with his life, M/M, Midnight, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, WayV - Freeform, bedtime story, dream x hyung, fairytale, lule, magick, mention of Kun, prince - Freeform, prince and his best friend, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkunsfw/pseuds/tenkunsfw
Summary: Lucas reads Chenle a bedtime story, but maybe it means more to them than they think.





	Midnight & The Prince ~ (A Bedtime Story)

Lucas sat down on the beanbag beside Chenle’s bed. He did his dramatic little cough, making the lil Dreamie giggle under his duvet.  
Lucas opened the book in his hands, before glancing at Chenle to make sure he was paying attention.  
Chenle was facing him, hiding the bottom half of his face behind the duvet, watching him with wide puppy eyes.  
“You really want this fairytale read to you, don’t you?”  
Chenle nodded. His voice was slightly muffled behind the bed sheets, “Kun bought it for me.”  
Lucas grinned, “Okay, okay... you warm and toasty?”  
“Just read the damn story already.” Chenle whined.  
Lucas broke into a soft laugh as he opened the book, starting to read ahead of his talking  
**  
_‘There once was a little prince who lived in a huge castle. He liked talking to animals and making friends in the kingdom walls. But he had a best friend. A magical dog. Being the prince’s pet, he got lots of love and pats.”_**

Chenle showed his face now, wide grin showing from ear to ear. Lucas kept reading, encouraged by the happiness from the other member.

_ **“But also, being the owner of such a pet, the Prince too felt loved and received a lot of puppy kisses.’** _

Chenle hummed, wondering where the story was heading.**  
**  
_**‘The dog had a name, given to him since he was a little puppy. Midnight. Midnight was a big black dog, who loved running and chasing the Prince around the courtyard while he was young.’ **_  
_ **‘But as time went on, the Prince starting to run around less and less. Midnight watched his owner take on other interests as he got older. The prince practised sword fighting, dressing like the king and soon...finding a love interest.’**_

“A princess?” Chenle asked, eyes widening in excitement.  
“Or another prince.” Lucas grinned, “But I guess we’ll find out what the Prince likes.”  
Chenle giggled. “Yes. Keep reading!”  
Lucas started up without hesitation.

_ **‘Midnight watched the day a princess from the other castle was introduced to the King and Queen’.** _  
_ **‘She was proposed to be married into the kingdom. But one thing stopped her from accepting the prince as her future husband.’**_

“What was it?” Chenle asked, worried for the fictional character.  
Continuing reading, Lucas glanced to the smaller boy.

_ **‘She desired to marry a husband with freckles.** _  
_ **The Prince was sad. The princess was beautiful, but refused to love him because he was freckle-less. Amongst the royal family, the servants, and the citizens of the kingdom all agreed the Prince was beautiful. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted the Princess to fall in love with him.’**_

Chenle sniffed, hiding his face behind the duvet.

_ **‘Midnight sat beside the Prince’s bed each night, watching him cry. The loneliness the Prince felt was too much.’** _

“Is he really sad?” Chenle asked, pouting softly in empathy.  
“The Prince wants to be loved just like you and I want to be loved, Lele.” Lucas smiled. “Should I keep reading?”  
“Yes, Yes! I wanna know what happens!”

_ **‘Midnight was tired of hearing his owner be sad, so he decided to try and do something about it.** _  
_ **Not long ago, his clever doggy ears heard a rumour of a magical tree in the forest that grants wishes. Midnight remembered this and jumped onto the bed to cuddle the Prince as he fell asleep, licking the tears from his eyes. He promised himself he would do whatever it takes to make his Prince happy.’**_

Chenle was mesmerised by the story, wide awake in interest to hear the end of the story. Lucas found himself loving this story already.

_ **‘The next morning, Midnight made his escape. He ran for days and nights towards this tree. Until one day, he found it. With wood as old as time itself, Midnight knew this was the one.** _  
_ **Midnight sniffed the base of the tree and a fairy flew out. Midnight sat down patiently.’**_  
_ **‘ “I may grant you one wish.” The fairy said with a smile, swishing her wand in anticipation.’**_

Chenle spoke up then, “Is Midnight going to wish for the Prince to have freckles?”  
“I think Midnight will wish to play with the Prince again.” Lucas replied, thinking for a moment, before he continued reading.  
Chenle giggled at how cute Lucas looked while concentrating.

_ **‘ “So, what is your wish, royal canine?” The fairy asked.** _  
_ **Midnight thought for a long time about how to word his wish. The fairy was curious and patient.**_  
_ **‘ “I want... the Prince to be happy.” Midnight finally said. The fairy looked at him curiously before cocking her head.**_  
_ **‘ “You want something else too, don’t you? I can see your thoughts. You’re unhappy too, aren’t you? You’re sacrificing a lot to make your Prince happy. That’s bravery.”**_  
_ **Midnight smiled and wagged his tail at the fairy.**_  
_ **‘ “I will grant your wish, but with a twist that makes you happy too. The Prince is lucky to have such a loyal friend and pet.” The fairy smiled. “I will cast the spell on you, and you shall be back on your way. You’ll know what to do once you return.”**_  
_ **Without another word, the fairy swished her wand and then pointed at Midnight. Magic ran through him like a Winter’s shiver, but the afterglow felt like basking in the warm sun. **_  
_ **Midnight shook his fur, sparks flying off his body. When he looked back to the tree, the fairy had disappeared.**_  
_ **Without a second to waste, Midnight started back for the castle, eager to find his Prince again and shower him in kisses.’**_

“I love this story.” Chenle said, surprising Lucas from his spaced out reverie.  
He had gotten lost in the story himself, and Chenle hadn’t taken him out of it until now.  
“Maybe none of us are right with our guesses?”  
“No, there’s more to the story. Keep reading!” Chenle encouraged him excitedly.

_ **‘ Midnight returned through the kingdom gates, quickly welcomed by the teary-eyed royal family. They had all thought he went missing.** _  
_ **Midnight quickly pounced on the Prince and licked all over his face.**_  
_ **He paused to pant and looked at his owner’s sparkling eyes.**_  
_ **And the freckles on his cheeks.’**_

Chenle yelled into the room in excitement. Lucas giggled loudly and lost his place in the story for a moment.  
After the pair had calmed down, Lucas finally found his spot again and continued reading.

_ **‘Midnight slept beside the Prince that night, pleased with himself for making his best friend happy again.** _  
_ **That night, the Prince slept soundly, having been happy with how he looked in the mirror earlier.**_  
_ **Midnight was woken up the next day, however, to the Prince staring forlornly at the mirror, sobbing quietly. Midnight tottered over to see what was the problem.**_

_ **Yet again, the Prince’s cheeks were bare and beautiful, but the freckles he had desired were gone.** _  
_ **Worried for his Prince’s happiness, Midnight gently nudged him and licked his cheeks.**_  
_ **When he moved away, he looked back to his cheeks. Now wet with doggy saliva, Midnight could see the faint outlines of freckles appear.**_  
_ **Midnight started licking the Prince’s cheeks again, not stopping when the Prince tried to push him away.**_  
_ **Midnight whimpered and tried to motion for him to look back at the mirror.**_  
_ **Finally, he looked up and saw his reflection. The Prince ceased his crying to see his cheeks again.**_  
_ **“Midnight are you seeing this?”**_  
_ **The Prince didn’t look away from his reflection. Midnight gently licked the front of his cheek, making more freckles appear.**_  
_ **“Oh. You are making my freckles?” The Prince realised, rubbing his cheeks to see if they rubbed off. When they didn’t, the Prince screamed in happiness.**_  
_ **For the first time in years, the Prince pulled Midnight to his chest and hugged him, scratched his head and behind his ears and under his chin.**_  
_ **Celebrating his new freckles, the Prince took Midnight to the courtyard to play with him.**_  
_ **Reliving his childhood, the Prince and Midnight started chasing each other, play wrestling and playing catch.**_  
_ **Midnight hadn’t felt this happy in so long, and silently he thanked the fairy for making his wish come true.**_  
_ **And finally, his Prince was happy too, ready to propose to the Princess tomorrow.**_  
_ **And every day when the Prince woke up, Midnight was able to give all of his love and kisses to the Prince until the end of time.**_

_ **'The end.’ ** _

Lucas finally closed the book, looking up to see Chenle half asleep on the bed. He stood up and stepped towards the bed, sitting on the edge and patting Chenle’s hair.  
In his sleepy haze, Chenle smiled up at him. “I want to be the freckled prince.” He murmured.  
Lucas giggled and leaned down, holding his face and gently kissing all over his cheeks.  
“Sleep well, Lele. Sweet dreams.”  
Chenle instantly relaxed at his words, gently lulled to sleep by the soft patting of his hair.  
Lucas gently kissed both of his cheeks again, muttering ‘My prince’ under his breath before leaving the room, looking back with a soft smile.

_“I’m your Midnight.”_


End file.
